This invention relates to enhancing the on-axis luminance (referred to here as "brightness") of a diffuse lighting device.
Displays used in devices such as computers feature a material such as a liquid crystal composition and a light source for back-lighting the material. Films disposed between the back light and the display have been used to enhance the brightness of the display by controlling the exit angles of light.